


Tastes Like You

by pulsefire



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, just a lot of fluff, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsefire/pseuds/pulsefire
Summary: In which Beomgyu takes Hueningkai to his place of comfort to show him just how much he felt.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Tastes Like You

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is a beomkai oneshot i wrote at 1am in less than an hour because i was in the mood to write beomkai T__T i haven’t proof read it at all so UH apologies in advance :D
> 
> i recommend listening to strawberries and cigarettes by troye sivan while reading :]

“Let’s go somewhere.”

The request was given on a whim, breaking Hueningkai out of his initial focus. The boys were scattered around their practice room, chests heaving as they finished their last round of practices. They still had more to go, and Beomgyu didn’t see the need to stay.

“What?” Kai wondered aloud, watching Beomgyu jump to his feet. “We can’t just leave.”

“Why not?” Beomgyu mused. He grabbed both their backpacks, already half way across the room. The boy didn’t tell the others he was leaving— in all honesty, they didn’t notice. 

Halfway through the door, Beomgyu looked over his shoulder and motioned for the younger to follow him. Before Kai could properly react, he was already out the door.

Kai looked around nervously, weary of what the two were pulling. Should he even follow him out? They were surely going to bring themselves some sort of conflict by leaving so suddenly. That was how Beomgyu was, though. He didn’t think of consequences and relied on his personal interest.

It was one of the many things Kai found endearing about him.

Still, he hesitated. Was he ready for a lecture from Soobin once they’d come back from wherever Beomgyu was planning? Kai told himself he wouldn’t go until he realised this was _Beomgyu_ he was talking about. He’d do anything to please him.

Cursing to himself and his longing feelings, he pushed himself off the floor and darted for the door. He made sure the others didn’t notice his leave, timidly stepping out.

It seemed Beomgyu was waiting for him, hidden behind the frame. He jumped at him when he stepped through, giving the younger boy a startle.

“Beomgyu-hyung,” Kai whined, clasping his hand over his lips to silence his scream, “they could’ve caught us.”

“Loosen up,” Beomgyu told him, a determined sparkle flashing against his eyes. The same ones Kai found himself getting lost in every so often. “Come on.”

Beomgyu started jogging down the halls, Kai barely keeping up. His mind still wandered, completely off-guard with the sudden determination the elder had. If it were anyone else, Kai would’ve told them to wait until they were done.

The problem was that this _wasn’t_ anyone else. This was Beomgyu. This was the boy he was so endeared by and admired so fully. It was the boy he wondered of kissing or holding. It was different with him.

Once they stepped out of the building, Beomgyu threw his backpack at him, breaking into a sprint shortly after with a grin so wide it was adorable. 

Kai stumbled after him, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Beomgyu called after him, voice leaking with excitement.

He slowed down until the younger caught up with him and slid his hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Kai barely registered the gesture, taken aback by his soft touch. Ironically enough, his hands were as soft as he’d imagined so many times. 

Kai’s heart thrummed against his chest, face warming the familiar warmth it held when he was around Beomgyu. So many unspoken words lingered in the air between them, confessions on the tips of their tongues.

Beomgyu spoke them all with the gentle look in his eyes. He was asking him to trust him with this. To trust him in general.

And he did. God, he trusted him. He would trust him with his life.

With that, Beomgyu gave him the same reassuring smile before breaking into a sprint again, this time dragging him along.

It was late into the night, time nearing two in the morning. The streets were empty yet they held a serene feel to them. Street lamps barely illuminated their paths, giving a warm glow to their skin as the cold air bit at their arms. Their hair flew with the current, flowing haywire.

At this time, it felt like they were the only ones who existed. Like only their mere presence graced the raggedy ground they ran on. Kai’s chest filled with a feeling of euphoria, as if every doubt and mental weight he held was dripping out of his body. He let out a breathy laugh as he ran with the boy he loved.

They ran down the streets, hands linked, clasping tightly between them. It gave Kai a sense of home and familiarity in this distant area. It eased him to the point where the only thing which lingered was the feeling of contentment.

No matter where they went, Beomgyu would always unknowingly offer that comfort.

They neared a bridge, one Kai couldn’t recognise in the dim lighting. At the sight, Beomgyu slowed his haste track, chest rising and falling steadily.

He neared the edge, still dragging the younger along with him. The concrete ledge seemed intimidating to Kai, his worry rising with every closer step they took.

Beomgyu noticed his subtle distress. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, another silent message for him to trust him.

He did. Insanely so.

Beomgyu led them to the end, dropping his hand and climbing up onto the ledge effortlessly. How many times had he come here and done this?

He held his hand out invitingly to the younger, offering his help. This time, Kai didn’t hesitate.

They sat by each other, legs dangling freely over the edge. Kai made sure he was close to Beomgyu, needing that reassuring aura he leaked. They were several feet from the bottom, the gentle folds of water flushing beneath them.

Beomgyu noticed his uneasiness. He set a hand over his, grounding him. “Relax.”

It was so easy to do so when he used that honey voice. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Kai questioned, marvelling at the distant lights at the horizon. He looked over at Beomgyu, noticing how his eyes were slightly distant. The wind beat at his hair, winding it around his head. 

His face held a soft glow from the iridescent lights, highlighting his delicate features. Kai always thought Beomgyu had a gorgeous face. He’s exactly what people would think of when they’d imagine perfection.

The difference between _people_ and Kai was that he wanted to kiss him.

“This place helps me get rid of any stress,” Beomgyu spoke wearily, voice soft and deep. He looked down at their connected hands, a minute smile playing at this plush lips. “I guess it hasn’t been working lately.”

Kai watched him heavily, unable to break his gaze. “Why am I here with you then?”

“You help me feel at ease,” Beomgyu spoke easily, finally meeting his eyes. “I thought bringing you here would bring back the feeling I got before.”

“Did it work?” Kai whispered. His voice was stuck in his throat, unable to sort the mess of thoughts which scrambled through his mind. It was impossible to distinguish what exactly he was feeling with Beomgyu so close to him.

Beomgyu noticed the unspoken atmosphere too. Kai was sure he wasn’t seeing things when the boys eyes darted to his lips and back to his eyes repeatedly.

He raised a hand to cup the curve of Kai’s cheek. His hand was soft pressed against his skin, delicately caressing as if a single wrong move would damage him. He trailed his thumb over his bottom lip, his feathering touch barely there.

“Yeah,” he breathed, leaning closer, “yeah, it worked.”

With that, he pressed his lips against Kai’s. 

Funnily enough, Kai managed to kiss back almost instantaneously. He’d imagined their first kiss would be hesitant and unsure, yet this went against everything he predicted. This _exceeded_ everything he predicted. 

His lips were cloudy soft, moving with a steady rhythm against his. Kissing him felt deadly familiar yet pristine at the same time. It was like he was venturing into a new room with all sorts of endearing items, but the room was in his own house. He was surprised with it and understood it all at the same time.

Beomgyu tilted his head slightly as if he couldn’t get enough. His hands and moved to the nape of Kai’s neck, fingers entangled in the soft, delicate curls.

Kai couldn’t believe the night had taken such a turn. He planned how he’d confess multiple times prior to today, yet it seemed he had no need to do so. Beomgyu understood. 

When they parted, Beomgyu watched him for a second before he broke into a mischievous smile.

Before Kai could question his sudden change of mood, Beomgyu shoved him over the edge.

Really, he thought he was done for. Did Beomgyu bring him out here to _murder_ him? His heart rose to his throat, making it impossible to comprehend.

He didn’t have much time to brace for the impact. Still, it came earlier than he expected. He hit the water with a heavy splash, body completely submerged before he broke to the top. The distance between the bridge and where he was sitting was surprisingly closer than he had thought.

Seconds later, a mimicking splash had occurred beside him. Beomgyu followed.

The older boy popped out of the water, hair flattened against his head. He let out a loud, contagious laugh, eyes forming endearing crescents. It _almost_ made Kai forget to be mad at him.

“You _asshole_!” Kai called at him, voice drowned by his echoing laughter. He swam closer, splashing water at him repeatedly. “I could’ve _died_! Do you think that was a good idea? Why the _fuck_ would you do—“

Before he could fully scold him, Beomgyu jumped at him, throwing his arms over his shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. He smiled against his lips, breaking out into small giggles before leaning in again for more.

It drained whatever lingering anger Kai was holding. He kissed him back despite their soaking clothes and hair. He looped his arms around his middle, pulling him closer so they could bask in each other’s warmth. 

Beomgyu pulled back with the same bright smile, his feelings painted across his face. His cheeks were painted a dusty pink both from the kiss and the cold. With another chuckle, he pushed Kai under the water.

“Beomgyu,” Kai whined once he rose, “my clothes are soaked. How are we going to get home?” 

“Why do you think I brought the backpacks?” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, pushing his wet hair out of his face. He moved closer, stealing another small kiss. He really couldn’t get enough. 

Kai definitely wasn’t complaining.

He would’ve never attempted anything close to this, yet here he was. There he was, playfully wresting with the boy he loved in water which would probably get them sick at two in the morning. They’d get scolded for leaving without telling anyone by their members and staff. 

Despite the downsides, he knew it was worth it.


End file.
